Buffer and Nav
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Basically Buffer is in love with Nav, but she is oblivious to it. Nav is with ET, but if they are found out then one of them will be transfered to another boat.REMINDER: I do not in any way own these characters.
1. First Situation

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please dont sue.

* * *

**

**A/N: When you see something that's in italics it means that whoever's POV it happens to be is thinking. **

* * *

"Buffer get out!!" were the first words I heard screamed at me as I pushed the door of the closet open. Mumbling apologies I shut the door. As I hurried away I sighed. I am so in love with Lieutenant Nikki Caetano but she doesn't know it. She was the one who had yelled at me to get out. As I made my way on to the deck, I saw the CO of the HMAS Hammersley, Mike Flynn. 

"Sir," I said with a brisk nod.

"Morning Buffer," Mike said. "Have you seen Nav this morning?"

"Uh yes I did," I said hurriedly. "Would you like me to go get her?"

"Please," Mike said. I gave a quick nod and hurried off.

As I reached the closet where I had last seen Nav and ET, I gave a short knock. There was silence inside.

"Nav, it's Buffer," I called anxiously looking round for any approaching officers. "The CO needs you on deck now." After a short pause the door opened and Nav came out.

"Why didn't he come looking for me himself then?" she asked impatiently as we hurried toward the deck. I sighed.

"Fine then," I said. "Next time he needs you, and you and ET are together then I'll just let him know where you are if that's what you want." Nav just tripped me so I stumbled and, laughing, we made our way to the deck.

It wasn't until later that day that Nav and I had another chance to talk. "Uh Buffer?" Nav asked. I looked at her. "Thank you for not telling the CO where I was." I grinned at her.

"No problem," I said easily. "I was happy to help." I was gratified to see Nav's smile, the one that always makes me feel like she knew, and she loved me to. Although I am doubtful that she loves me I always feel that she should know just how much I love her, that i should tell her how much she actually means to me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. This is my first story and I would like suggestions if you have any.**

* * *


	2. Same Situation

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please dont sue.**

* * *

Nav's POV

I was enjoying a soft morning kiss from my boyfriend, Josh Holliday, normally known as ET, when the door to the closet we were in burst open. By shading my eyes to the sudden intrusion of light, I managed to identify the intruder as Pete Tomaszewski.

"Buffer, get out!!" I yelled. Normally known as Nav, I wasn't surprised when I thought I heard the words

"Sorry Nav," as Buffer backed out but even as ET leaned back in for another kiss, I pushed him away.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"What's wrong is that if Buffer goes and tells X or the CO then we're screwed!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure he won't tell anyone though," ET said. "Come on sweetie, just one more kiss?" After thinking about it for a second I decided that he was probably right and shrugged. The 'one more kiss' turned into several more, and we were just starting to let it get to another several when there was a knock on the door.

Both of us fell silent. "Nav its Buffer," came the call. "The CO needs you on deck now." I looked at ET for a second before I started straightening my uniform. When I was properly tidy I stepped out. "Why didn't he come looking for me himself then?" I asked impatiently as we hurried toward the deck. He sighed.

"Fine then," he said. "Next time he needs you, and you and ET are together then I'll just let him know where you are if that's what you want." I just tripped him so he stumbled and, laughing, we made our way to the deck.

It wasn't until that afternoon that Buffer and I had another chance to talk without the CO or X, Lieutenant Kate McGregor, hearing our conversation.

""Uh Buffer?" I asked. He looked at me. "Thank you for not telling the CO where I was." He grinned at me.

"No problem," Buffer said easily. "I was happy to help." I smiled back at him. Even as I turned away I knew that there was something that was wrong with him. I forced myself to walk away, knowing that Buffer liked to keep his private life separate from his professional.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review.

* * *

**


	3. Break Up

**DISCLAIMER:**** Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please don't sue.**

Nav

As I was about to go below I had a sudden impulse to turn around. Buffer was standing there, watching me go down. All of a sudden it hit me. I'm in love with him and he doesn't even know it. _I_ didn't even know it. I gave him a smile, and then climbed down. I knew that the first thing I had to do was to go and find ET. I knew I had to break up with him, even if it was only for my sake, so I didn't feel like I was cheating.

I found him almost immediately. He was standing talking with Swain. I waited until they finished their conversation before I went up to ET and said softly "Can I have a word?" ET looked at me carefully before nodding slightly. I led him into the same closet that we had been kissing in that morning.

"Listen," I said, "We can't keep doing this anymore." He looked at me blankly for a minute before he asked "Are you breaking up with me?" I looked at him for a second before slowly nodding. ET just stared at me.

"NO!" he said angrily, but still managing to keep his voice down, "I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

"I'm sorry ET," I continued, "but it's over." I turned to leave but he seized my arm. "No," he hissed, "I will NOT let you go!"

"ET let me go!" I asked. "You're hurting me!" Instead of letting me go, he shoved me up against the wall and began slapping me in the face continuously. It didn't matter how much I cried he just hit harder and harder.

It felt like hours but in reality was probably only about 20 minutes before he stopped hitting me and shook his head in disgust. He strode out of the closet, leaving me sitting there, curled in the corner, crying. It wasn't long after that I pulled myself up just before I heard a woman calling out "Nav? Where are you?" over and over again. It only took a few minutes before the closet door opened, and X poked her head in. "Nav, are you ok?" she asked in genuine concern. I could only nod. "Ok then," she continued. "It's time for you to go on watch." I nodded again and moved out of the closet and onto the bridge where I stood, waiting for Buffer, and praying that ET would leave me alone after this.

**A/N:**** Please review.**


	4. Pain and Hurt

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please dont sue.**

* * *

Buffer

As I worked I thought about the smile that Nav had given me as she walked away. It had definitely been full of sadness but there was something else as well. I couldn't quite identify it. I _think_ it was fear but I'm not quite sure. Maybe fear at what I might say? Perhaps fear at ET?

"If he's hurting her I'm going to kill him," I muttered to myself.

"What was that Buffer?" was the sharp question from behind me. Very quickly I spin around and nod to my superior.

"Nothing ma'am," I replied instantly to X. With a strange look she nodded sharply and walked off. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That had been close. Too close.

After my shift I realised that I was on watch with Nav. I grinned as I realised that I could ask her about that strange look. I hurried up to the bridge where she was standing, looking lonely. It only took a second before I noticed the red mark on her cheek, like someone had slapped her.

"Nav?" I asked. She turned around and it was obvious to me that she had been crying.

"Nav, what's the matter?" I asked. She wiped her streaming eyes, trying to look under control.

"Nothing Buffer," she said with a shrug, biting her lip, probably so she didn't start crying again.

"Is he hurting you?" I asked. She gave me the look which was definitely full of fear.

"I can't say," she whispered. That scared me more than anything. Nav could always tell me anything.

"Do you want me to get anyone?" I asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Alright," I said. "I'll go keep an eye out from somewhere else. Call me if you need me."

"Buffer," she said. I turned around. "I didn't mean you," she continued. I grinned. She wanted to be alone but she didn't want me to leave. Maybe she did love me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *


	5. The Truth

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please dont sue.

* * *

**

Buffer

Firmly, yet gently I wrapped my arms protectively around Nav's body. I hated seeing her hurt like this. She comfortably leaned back against my chest, even as we both saw our CO lean in to adjust Dr. Ursula Morrell's jacket. We both grinned as X poked her head over the top deck railing, just as they were both shifting in for a kiss.

"I wish the CO and X would get together," Nav said softly.

"Ah a romantic are we?" I teased and was rewarded by a laugh and a punch in the shoulder. I smiled. She must be feeling better.

After a few minutes of comforting her she pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm going to go and take a walk around," she explained. I was disappointed but thankfully managed to keep it from my face.

"Ok then," I replied. "Take care." She grinned at me before walking off. I turned my self forward again and watched as X walked off, after interrupting the CO and Dr. Morrell. The entire crew could tell that she really wasn't happy about that pairing. As I looked down on her she and Nav walked past each other. X didn't make a fuss about Nav's face which led me to believe that she had already seen it. I was glad when Nav obviously decided to only walk where I could see her. She looked up at me smiling down on her and smiled back.

When she came back we went back to our normal all professional selves, which was lucky because X decided to come in for a check. She spoke to us for a little while, then she turned to Nav.

"That face still alright?" she asked, her voice softening slightly.

"Yeah, fine," Nav said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" X asked. Nav shook her head. X nodded slightly, then left.

"Nav, do you want to tell me what happened now?" I asked her. She paused, like she was considering it. Then she shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I want to but I'm not sure I should."

"Nav, you should know you can tell me anything," I said in concern. "I'm not going to run and tell anyone and no-ones going to know that I know. I promise." She looked at me.

"Ok then," she murmured. "But only if you really want to know."

"I do," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**

* * *


	6. Trouble

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please don't sue.****

* * *

**

Nav

"Well ok then," I sighed. "I went and broke up with ET earlier. I'm afraid he didn't really take it as planned."

"How did he take it?" Buffer asked. I shrugged.

"He started telling me that he wasn't going to let me go, that he wasn't going to let me leave him." I started. "Then I went to leave, and he grabbed my arm. I asked him to let me go, told him he was hurting me but he still just dragged me back and forced me against the wall." I stopped, afraid to go on.

"Then what?" he encouraged.

"Then he started to hit me," I said softly. "I tried crying and begging him to stop but he just kept hitting me harder and harder." I felt moisture running down my cheeks and realised that I was crying again. Buffer firmly pulled me into his arms and I took comfort in the fact that he was there, that he was the only one who would have ever understood why I didn't want to report it.

After watch he walked me down to the cabin that I shared with X and didn't leave until I was in and the door shut. I crept in, aware that X was probably asleep by now. As I slipped in to my bunk, I prayed for a better day tomorrow, yet while knowing that it probably wouldn't come.

The next morning I was woken up by X shaking me.

"Nav, the CO wants to talk to you now!" she said. After quickly chucking on my uniform, I hurried up to the bridge, where the CO was waiting.

"Nav I'll be brief," he said. "I want you to tell me how your face got marked."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't do that," I replied. He frowned at me.

"It wasn't a request Nav," he said, still frowning. "It was an order."

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I said I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me," he said in concern. "I can help." I sighed.

"Actually sir, you can't," I said. "There is only one person other than me who can help and he already has." The CO growled.

"Nav, tell me who hurt you now!" he yelled looking at me with the same intimidating glare in his eyes that worked with all of the other sailors. I looked back at him with a cold look in my own eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but no!" I said firmly before turning around to walk out. It didn't even take a second for me to notice Buffer leaning against the door frame.

"Oh dear," I whispered to myself, knowing full well that he had to of heard some of the conversation.

**

* * *

A/N: Please Review

* * *

**


	7. Promises

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:**** Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please don't sue.

* * *

A/N: ****When you see something that's in italics it means that whoever's POV it happens to be is thinking. **

* * *

Buffer

I walked in just in time to hear the CO yell at Nav. I was about to step in when I saw her use the glare that worked on everyone else but myself, the CO and X. I grinned as I thought about what I'd heard as I was heading here._ "There's only one person other than me who can help me and he already has" Could she mean me? _I was wondering when she was going to notice me when she spun around, obviously to leave when she finally noticed me. I grinned at her. She pushed past me and ran.

"Buffer, do you know who hurt her?" Mike asked. I carefully considered my answer.

"Yes sir I do," I said finally.

"Well then tell me!" he exclaimed. There was no hesitation this time.

"I can't sir," I said.

"Well why the hell not?!" he yelled at me.

"I promised Nav," I replied. "And I refuse to break a promise to a friend." He growled at me.

"I don't care whether you promised her or not!" he yelled. "I am ordering you to tell me who the hell hurt her. Now do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I said. "Perfectly sir. However that doesn't change the fact that I promised her and I will not break my promise." With that I turned around and strode out.

After leaving the CO I went looking for Nav. I finally found her on the top deck, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nav its ok," I said gently.

"No its not," she said spinning around to face me. "Now the CO knows all about me and……" I interrupted her.

"No he doesn't. I refused to tell him," I said. Nav stared at me.

"You refused to tell him?" she asked. When I nodded she asked "But why?" I knew that this was my chance to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know if I had the courage.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Please review.

* * *

**


	8. Love

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:**** Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please don't sue.

* * *

**

Nav

After I ran out past Buffer I went straight to where I feel most at home on the Hammersley, the top deck. I knew that Buffer would soon follow me, full of apologies about why he had to tell the CO about me and ET. Sure enough it was only about 10 minutes before he came hurrying up.

"Nav its ok," he said gently.

"No its not," I said spinning around to face him. "Now the CO knows all about me and……" but before I got any further he interrupted me.

"No he doesn't. I refused to tell him," he said. I stared at him.

"You refused to tell him?" I asked. Buffer nodded. "But why?" I asked. He hesitated.

"For two reasons," he said finally. I looked at him. "The first is that I promised you I wouldn't tell. I would never hurt you like that." Buffer stopped after this.

"And what's the second reason?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"The second reason is because I love you," he said. "I've loved you since the day I met you and I never want to see you hurt again like you were last night." I could only stare at him.

"Buffer," I began before he stopped me.

"Before you say anything let me at least have this," he said before leaning forward and kissing me tenderly on the lips for a long moment.

"There," he said when he pulled back. "Now say whatever you need to." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you to," I said. "The thing is I didn't realise it until yesterday. That's the reason I broke up with ET." Buffer looked me straight in the eye before kissing me again, this time not so tenderly but still gently.

When we pulled apart I looked at him.

"We need to go and tell the CO and probably X as well you know," I said. He nodded.

"I know," he said. "One of us is going to be transferred." This time it was my turn to nod.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Please review.

* * *

**


	9. The Wedding

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:**** Much as I love Sea Patrol I do not own these characters so please don't sue.

* * *

**

Extract from the Private Diary of Lieutenant Kate McGregor

21st of June, 2007

The wedding of Nav and Buffer was sweet. Exactly 6 months from when they told myself and Mike they were in love, it was perfectly planned, organized and executed. Not even the knowledge that they were going to be separated could dampen their happiness. Naturally, we on the Hammersley all attended. Unfortunately however, they had made the decision to place myself as bridesmaid and Mike as best man so we both had to refrain from snapping, myself probably more than Mike I believe. It will be strange when we set sail again without one of our crew, with another in their place.

Kate

**

* * *

A/N:**** Please review.

* * *

**


End file.
